Mine
by isabella-silver
Summary: You are the best thing that has ever been mine. NatsuMi. Songfic   Taylor Swift's Mine.


**Mine**

Ne, Natsume do you remember when we first met?

_You were in college, working part-time, waiting tables  
Left a small town and never looked back  
I was a flight risk, afraid of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love, if it never lasts_

You were in your third year of college, waiting at the campus cafe. I was in my second year, sitting at the table waiting for Hotaru. I'd never seen you before, but there was something about your gaze that made me realise, that you saw through my facade. You took my order and walked off, while I kept waiting for Hotaru. When you gave me my coffee, we started a conversation. We talked for so long that you even got shouted at by your boss, much to my amusement. I finished my coffee and you slipped me your number with my bill. Hotaru never turned up, and now I have learnt that Hotaru set me up with you.

I went to the cafe again the next week, you were there. I sat down and we had another conversation. Once again you got shouted at by your boss.

"Honestly, if you keep visiting me at work, I'm going to get fired. Why don't you meet me tomorrow, by the lake, 5pm okay?" you mumbled to me as I was leaving. I laughed and nodded, playing it cool while inside I was happy enough to explode.

_Do you remember, we were sittin' there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

We met, and the sun was setting and it was ever so pretty. Natsume was one smooth, smooth guy. But honestly, I expected a guy so good looking to have a better move than the good old fake yawn placing the hand over the shoulder. Though, Natsume's one movement made a believer again. It made me believe and made my momentarily forget the past.

_Flash forward, and we're takin' on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

Eventually, I told you the whole story, the story of my painful childhood and how my father left just after I was born. I told you how my mother hopped from man to man and how she never really fell in love again. You said we'd never end up like that and I believed you, because to me by then, your word became the law that I lived by. Because that is how much I love you, Natsume.

_And I remember that fight, two-thirty AM  
You said everything was slipping right out of our hands  
I ran out, crying, and you followed me out into the street_

Though, there was that one big fight we had, three years after we started dating. We had just moved in with each other and you were still studying to be the great doctor, the one that I always knew you would become. I on the other hand wanted to stop my studies and get a job. So we could pay the bills. But you wouldn't let me. I was stupid, I was stubborn and I knew you were right. But, I hated feeling so helpless; I was only finishing up my masters and we needed more money. We, no I, had to something about it. So I did what I only knew to do, I ran away. I burst out of the door and ran onto the streets. I knew what was going to happen now, it was time for goodbye.

_Braced myself for the goodbye, cause that's all I've ever known  
Then, you took me by surprise  
You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

You're full of shocks you know Natsume? Once again you shocked me. You caught up with me, hugged me and whispered in my ear, that one little sentence that made me know, that you were the one.

You whispered that you would never leave me alone and that's exactly what I needed to hear.

_You said, "I remember how we felt, sitting by the water.  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time.  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter.  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

You took me back inside, and cradled me in your arms. You told me what you thought of me when we first met and all throughout our dating. You said that you were the best thing that was yours. You believed in me, in us and the fact we could get through the hard times together.

_Do you believe it?  
We're gonna make it now  
And I can see it  
_  
You know what? You were right.

We both finished our degrees, we survived the tough times. We got married and started out family and we well and truly made it.

I love you Natsume.

**-x-**

**I'm a huge Taylor Swift fan and once I listened to her new song, I knew that it was perfect for a NatsuMi.**

**I don't own the amazing song by Taylor Swift or Gakuen Alice.**

**Read and Review**

**Isabella**


End file.
